The loss or theft of a person's wallet or purse can be a difficult event for the owner. One reason for this is that wallets or purses are often used to store items that provide the person with basic needs that arise during their daily lives. For example, wallets and purses are often used to store at least one form of identification (e.g., a government issued passport, or another type of identification card, such as a driver's license), cash, credit cards, debit/ATM cards, travelers checks, and the like, which can be used to pay for goods and services.
While the loss or theft of such items can be traumatic when the person is in his or her city of residence, it is even more distressing when the loss or theft occurs while the person is travelling (e.g., away from his or her city of residence). This is because certain documents may be necessary to execute travel plans, such as an identification card. Other items may be needed to ensure that a traveler has the ability to pay for basic needs that they cannot access away from home, such as credit/debit cards and the like.